Hickey
by Ve Rhou name-A
Summary: Sebagai uke, Naruto harus bisa meng-klaim sang uchiha sebagai semenya, biar Teme itu tidak selingkuh, untuk itulah Kiba membuat video tentang hickey sebagai kado ultah Naruto! spesial utk ultah Naruto! Singkat, BL, Sho-ai, gaje dan OOC! RnR plis?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : yang pasti SasuNaru**

**Rating : T aja yaa… **

**Warning : OOC udah pasti, Typo? Banyak bgt, Gaje, Sho-ai dll**

* * *

**HICKEY**

* * *

Semua orang tahu apa itu hickey, kecuali sang pangeran rambut pantat ayam, jika kau bertanya apa itu hickey? Dengan polos seme bodoh itu akan menjawab, "Hickey itu jenis flora atau fauna?". See? Lihat betapa bodohnya dia? Ok, jangan mempermasalahkan seme yang mengaku mesum itu tapi tidak tau artinya hickey. Kita coba bertanya dengan Hinata saja, kenapa dengan Hinata? Karena hanya dia yang berbaik hati mau menerjemahkan arti dari hickey, jangan coba bertanya dengan Sakura atau lainnya atau kau akan berakhir dengan babak belur.

Baiklah, kita coba bertanya dengan Hinata. 'Hinata apa kau tahu artinya hickey?'

Hinata berbalik menatap kamera yang dipegang oleh Kiba, kemudian ber-blushing ria. 'Ayolah Hinata, jawab.' Kiba mendesak sambil tetap mempertahankan kamera ke arah Hinata.

Hinata terlihat kebingungan kemudian dia membuat pola lingkaran dari tangannya kemudian ditempelkan di lehernya. Kiba bersemangat, "Oh.. Hinata ingin kita bermain tebak-tebakan. Baiklah uhm.. aku tahu… itu pasti tompel! Ya tompel!'

Hinata menggeleng lalu dengan cepat mengambil tomat (yang entah dicomot darimana) lalu menempelkan di pipi dan di leher secara bergantian, Kiba berusaha menebak lagi, "Aku tahu..pasti jerawat!'

Hinata menghentakkan kaki tanda dia kesal lalu menempelkan tomat tadi dipantatnya, Kiba menjawab lagi, 'Ohhh.. bisul..'

Kiba sukses jadi dendeng dihajar Hinata.

Kiba menyorot dirinya sendiri setelah Hinata ngambek tidak mau ikut syuting video lagi. 'Baiklah, sebenarnya hickey adalah kiss mark. Kalian pasti tahu apa itu kiss mark'kan? Nah aku membuat video ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun Naruto…' Kata Kiba bersemangat.

Kiba berdehem kemudian melanjutkan dialognya, '… Pasti kalian bingung kenapa aku membuat video ini untuk Naruto, alasannya adalah untuk mengajari Naruto cara membuat kiss mark. Sebagai uke, Naruto harus tahu cara mengklaim Sasuke, biar si pantat ayam itu tidak nyeleweng.'

Shikamaru melihat Kiba sedang bercuap-cuap sendirian di tengah koridor membuat cowok yang suka mengantuk itu penasaran.

Shikamaru mendekati Kiba dan ikut-ikutan menatap lensa kamera, membuat wajah Kiba hanya setengah muncul dilayar, "Apa sih? Mengganggu saja." Kata Kiba sambil mendorong kepala Shikamaru.

"Sebagai seme mu, aku juga pengen eksis." Ucap Shikamaru datar, Kiba memeletkan lidahnya, "Enak saja! Ini video buat Naruto."

"Ayolah, jangan pelit, aku numpang eksis ya, plis?" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan jurus senyuman menawan, membuat Kiba pasrah dengan seme nya itu. "Baiklah, tapi cuma sebentar oke?" dan Shikamaru mengangguk senang.

Kiba mulai menyorot Shikamaru yang sudah memasang tampang cool-nya, yaitu pura-pura cuek dan ngantuk, Kiba berdehem lalu mulai bicara, 'Baiklah, Shika, aku ingin bertanya, apa kau tahu artinya hickey?'

Shikamaru pura-pura malas dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Yeah, aku tahu… lalu?"

Kiba berdehem lagi, 'Apa kau pernah di-hickey oleh… ehem… aku.. ehem..' Tanya Kiba salah tingkah. Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Kiba heran. _Aku'kan belum pernah meng-kiss mark Shikamaru, kok dia mengangguk?_ Kata Kiba dalam hati.

'Di bagian mana?' Tanya Kiba makin heran.

Dengan enteng Shikamaru menunjuk bagian bawah tubuhnya, "Di 'titit' ku." Jawaban Shikamaru membuat Kiba menghajar cowok sok cool itu dengan kamera.

"Sial, aku harus meng-edit videonya nanti." Kata Kiba sambil berdumel, menjauh dari Shikamaru yang pingsan dipukul Kiba dengan kamera.

.

.

.

Kiba bertemu dengan Rock lee di koridor sekolah, dengan cepat Kiba mulai menyorot Rock lee, 'Rock lee, lambaikan tangan pada kamera.' Kata Kiba semangat, Rock lee mulai tersenyum ala pepsodent sambil mengangkat jempolnya, "Hai, aku Rock lee, cowok tertampan di sekolah ini." Kiba berusaha menahan gejolak perutnya yang mau muntah tapi demi video ini dia harus bertahan.

'Baiklah Rock lee, cukup berbohongnya, kita masuk ke pertanyaan pertama, apa kau tau artinya hickey?' Tanya Kiba. Rock lee diam sebentar lalu mengangguk, "Hickey artinya kiss mark atau cupang." Kiba tersenyum mendengar jawaban Rock lee.

'Baiklah pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa kau pernah di cupang?' Tanya Kiba lagi kali ini dapat tatapan malu-malu dari Rock lee. Kiba berusaha menahan mual menatap wajah Rock lee.

"Kau tahu, kenapa mataku besar begini?" Tanya Rock lee sambil mencondongkan muka ke kamera. Kiba cepat-cepat menggeleng, 'Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?'

"Mataku seperti ini karena…" Rock lee menggantungkan jawabannya membuat Kiba makin penasaran, 'Karena apa? Karena apa? Ayo cepat jawab' Seru Kiba tidak sabaran.

Rock lee, melebarkan matanya, membuat kesan horror, "…Karena di cupang oleh Sakura."

"Hiiiiiiiiiii….. Amit-amit." Kiba berteriak jijik, bukan karena hasil dari cupangan Sakura, melainkan mau-maunya Sakura mencupang wajah tidak jelas begitu.

.

.

.

Kiba meneruskan perjalanan melewati koridor sekolah hingga bertemu dengan Gaara, Kiba kembali mengangkat kameranya dan menyorot Gaara, 'Hai Gaara, bisa minta waktu sebentar?'

Gaara hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala, Kiba tersenyum senang, 'Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama, apa kau tahu hickey?' Tanya Kiba bersemangat.

"Artinya cupang'kan?" Kata Gaara menatap kamera dengan serius, Kiba tersenyum senang.

'Pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa kau pernah di cupang?'

Gaara mengangguk lagi, kemudian menunjuk tanda 'ai' di dahinya, "Kau tahu, kenapa di dahiku ada tanda 'ai'?" Kiba menggeleng bersemangat.

'Kenapa bisa ada tanda begitu?' Tanya Kiba penasaran.

Gaara mendekat ke arah kamera dengan wajah menakutkan, "Ini karena…"

'Ya? Karena apa?' Kiba mulai tidak sabar.

"Karena… di cupang oleh Neji."

"Hiiiiiiii…. Seram!" Kiba bergidik ngeri, bukan karena tattoo di dahi Gaara, melainkan membayangkan mulut Neji yang kram gara-gara mencupang dahi Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Ini sih bukan apa-apa, kau tahu kenapa mataku bisa ada lingkaran hitamnya?" Kata Gaara sengaja membuat suaranya seperti presenter gossip di tivi-tivi.

'Karena di cupang Neji juga?' Tanya Kiba penasaran. Gaara menggeleng.

"Bukan.. Ini karena…" Gaara lagi-lagi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Kiba mulai meneguk air liurnya susah payah, 'La..lalu karena apa?'

"Ini karena…. Aku pakai maskara."

'Jiaahhh… kirain..' Kiba ingin menggetok dahi Gaara pake kamera, tapi diurungkan niat mulianya itu karena Gaara siap-siap membungkus Kiba dengan pasir.

"Aku sih tidak seberapa dibandingkan Sasuke." Kata Gaara sang biang gossip, Kiba mulai tertarik lagi.

'Ada apa dengan Sasuke?' Kiba penasaran lagi.

Gaara melihat kiri-kanan, setelah dirasa aman, Gaara berbalik ke kamera lagi dengan wajah horror, "Kau tahu, kenapa ada tanda kutukan di leher Sasuke?"

Kiba menggeleng mantap.

"Itu sebenarnya cupangan dari Orochimaru." Kata Gaara sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Hiiiiiii… Najis…" Kiba bergidik jijik.

"Dan kau tahu? Kenapa pantat Rock lee asimetris begitu?" Kata Gaara dengan gossip baru,

Kiba lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Itu karena… di cupang oleh Guy-sensei." Gaara menggeliat jijik.

"Hiiiiii… Amit-amit." Bulu ketek Kiba merinding membayangkan dicupang Guy-sensei di pantat.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai bergosip ria dengan Gaara, Kiba mulai berjalan lagi menelusuri koridor sekolah, dia masih ingin menanyai beberapa siswa lainnya, tetapi sepertinya semua sudah pulang sekolah, dengan berat hati dia kembali ke kelas untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Kamu lama sekali, Kiba. Abis ngapain sih?" Tanya Naruto berdecak kesal. Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukan hal yang penting kok." Jawab Kiba lagi.

Sasuke berdiri di pintu kelas Naruto, "Dobe, ayo pulang."

"Iya, Teme… sebentar.." Jawab Naruto sambil memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tas. Sebelum Naruto pergi keluar kelas, Kiba menahannya sebentar lalu memberikan kameranya ke Naruto.

"Apa ini, Kiba?"

"Tonton saja saat di rumah, Oke?" Kiba melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi dengan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

**_Keesokan harinya_**

Seluruh kelas digemparkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang penuh tanda merah di seluruh leher hingga bagian dada.

Choji menatap Sasuke ngeri, "Sasuke, kau habis dipukuli oleh siapa?"

"Sasuke, Itachi habis menghajarmu ya?" Tanya Neji sambil memandang takjub ke arah Sasuke.

Shikamaru menguap malas, "Dihajar oleh Naruto ya?"

Rock Lee menatap takjub dengan jawaban Shikamaru, "Dihajar Naruto? Hebat sekali Naruto. Yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan bertarung dengan Naruto! Pasti aku yang menang!"

Sasuke mulai emosi, "Diamlah kalian! Berisik!" Serunya.

Sai hanya tersenyum mesum ke arah Sasuke.

Gaara memandang Leher Sasuke takjub, _'Gila Naruto! Gimana cara nyupangnya tuh? Sampai babak belur gitu._' Kata Gaara dalam hati.

Naruto yang baru saja masuk kelas, cuma bisa ngacungin jempolnya ke Kiba sambil nyengir, sedangkan Kiba cengo memandang mereka berdua.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto lalu berbisik geram ke Uke nya itu, "Awas kamu, Dobe! Nanti malam, aku cupang ketek kamu."

Naruto terkikik geli, "Mau doong.."

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Yup! Terima kasih kepada teman Fb q Nina Gracia Capricornius yang cuap2 soal hickey, dan dengan semena-mena q ambil utk judul fanfic q *digampar nina-san*  
**

**Fic ini ku dedikasikan buat ultah nya my beloved 'uke' Naruto! *dirasengan Sasuke*  
**

**baiklah! ini pertanyaan penting... para readers, para senpai, para sensei (?) dan para teman2 berbudi luhur... bagaimana cara membuka akun fanfic kalau kita lupa emailnya ya? (bodoh kuadrat)  
**

**Help mee! fanfic di akun yang satunya terbengkalai gara-gara aq lupa email buat masuk ke akun TT^TT *nangis 2 hari 3 malam*  
**


End file.
